Shadowraven The Traveling Hero
by Awesomeacuz13
Summary: The hero Shadowraven has been chosen to travel through various fictional universes to find heros that have been marked by Apocalyptic Beasts. They all have the ability to transform into these beasts and can fuse with others of their kind. First universe is the Heros Of Olympus series


Shadowraven shook his head. He had no idea on where he landed or where the rest if his Team was. He was shaken up by the Oracle's threat. "Two will rise, but one shall die". He was hoping that it wasn't him. Please don't let it be me, he thought glumly.

The young girl watched the boy who had fallen from the wormhole. She stared at him, feeling the fear and power coming off of him. The disadvantage to being a daughter of Hades. She walked forward slowly. There was something off about the boy. The shadows clung to him like a veil. He must be a son of Hades!, she thought excitedly

Shadowraven sensed the girl but pretended to not have noticed Her. He felt Hus sword start to materialize in his hands. The Drakensang, One of the many Harbinger swords that would either start or end the apocalypse. He let in a shaky breath, then let it out. "Stay where you are, kid" he said. He felt the girl freeze in her tracks.

"How did you know I was there?" she asked curiously. "The shadows told me. Please, if you've come to rob me, I have nothing except a sword" he said. He started to estimate the girl's age. 14, maybe 15?, he asked himself.

The girl looked at the strange boy. He was wearing a black mask that looked a lot like a raven's face. He had a cape, jeans, a black T-shirt, and a pair of combat boots on. She hesitated, then walked out of the bushes. "Hi, I'm Trinity! Nice to meet you!" she said. She stuck out her hand to help the boy up. He looked at her hand, then took it and got up. He dusted himself off.

What a strange person, he thought. "I'm Shadowraven" he said. The girl, Trinity, looked at him curiously. "It's an alias that I go by. Nobody knows my real name" Shadowraven told her. "Oh" said Trinity. Shadowraven started to study her. She was wearing an orange shirt that said "Camp Half-Blood", a pair of jeans, and a pair of sneakers. Her caramel hair was put back in a braid, with two feathers sticking out of them. Her hazel eyes were filled with curiosity. "Go ahead and ask any questions that are on your mind" he said. She erupted with questions like a volcano.

After Trinity had finished her questions, she asked the boy, Shadowraven, if she wanted to see Camp Half-blood. He nodded and she took his hand and ran in the direction of the camp. When they arrived, she walked past the camp's defense. She looked back and saw Shadowraven hanging in the back. "What's wrong?" she asked him. "The camp is protected with magic that won't allow certain creatures in. Like me" he said. For a minute she thought she had led a monster to the camp when he walked through. "Never mind" he said

Shadowraven was confused. The magic should have kept him out, but it didn't. Instead, it let him in. He was a creature of shadows, the son of the Shadow King. Yet, he wasn't rejected from entering. Why?, he asked himself. Trinity was dragging him and pointing out everything and everyone to him. Then she stopped and turned around. "We have to go see Chiron!" she exclaimed. Shadowraven was then dragged on another tour. Please let him be the one, though Trinity.

They arrived at a place called The Big House. Trinity pushed Shadowraven inside. He was greeted by a man. No, not a man. A centaur. "Is that Chiron?" Shadowraven asked Trinity. She nodded enthusiasticly. "Hello Mr. Chiron, sir" Shadowraven said. Chiron looked at him, then spoke. "Hello boy. How did you manage to get through the protection spell around the camp?" Asked Chiron. Shadowraven replied with a confused shrug. "Well my boy, let's ponder about that later. First, we must announce your arrival to Camp Half-blood" said Chiron. "Are you up for a game of Capture the flag?" Chiron asked.

It was late at night, and Shadowraven was remembering the welcome ceremony Everyone was talking about one thing though. How he hadn't been claimed yet. Claimed by a godly parent, if he recalled right. He was hiding in a bush, looking at the enemy flag. He had asked that the entire camp go against him while he fought alone. So far he had managed to knock out three opponents and shadow bind four more. He saw the guards and went for a distraction. He rustled one bush by sending his shadow and the other with wind magic. The guards went to check it out and he stole the flag. He made a mad dash for his camp, being chased by an entire camp. He had set up traps before leaving his flag. He ran back, charging one opponent and then punching him in the face. Another one swung Her sword at him, but Shadowraven brought up The Drakensang, or Shifter, as he lines to call his weapon, just in time. He then turned Shifter into brass knuckles and knocked out the girl. He made it to his flag and saw that it was still standing. He smiled. "I got the flag!" he said and waved it around. Oh, it feels good to win, he thought

After the somewhat intense game, Chiron let Shadowraven sleep in a guest room in the Big House. Shadowraven accepted the offer and went upstairs to the guest room. Tomorrow is gonna be great, he thought to himself as he surrendered to sleep.


End file.
